


The Silver Night

by haranami



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Ballroom Dancing, M/M, Not Beta Read, plenty and plenty of sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haranami/pseuds/haranami
Summary: The moon outside his window calls to him. It’s a beautiful night, a night that would be absolutely wasted if he spent it dancing with some duplicitous, greedy nobles only feigning interest in him to inherit the Tenshouin name. He’s an ideal marriage candidate to them, after all: rich and going to die soon. What more could you want from a husband?He unties his stuffy cravat and throws it onto the floor with disdain, undoing the top few buttons of his dress shirt while he’s at it. Already, it’s so much easier to breathe. He’s actually in quite good condition tonight -- it’s truly the ideal time to sneak out for a little adventure.--Eichi sneaks out of a stuffy party to dance with a fairy in the garden.Written for Rare Pair Week 2020 Day 2: Historical AU
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	The Silver Night

**Author's Note:**

> alternate title: can you tell I've never stopped thinking about Eichi's management story 6
> 
> hi hi! thank you for popping by and giving this a read. i hope you enjoy <3 kudos and comments are always appreciated

“The floor is now open to dancing.”

As soon as the announcement is made, Eichi immediately breaks down into a heaving cough. It’s far too easy -- he’s had years of experience being actually sick _and_ faking sick. Within moments, a crowd forms around him, inquiring about his health and offering him glasses of refreshments or handkerchiefs. He politely waves them away, giving them his classic angelically strained smile. He can already see everyone melting underneath its power.

“My deepest gratitude to everyone,” he says, letting out a few more weak coughs for good measure, “But I think I shall simply retire for the night. Do forgive me for the disruption -- I hope this night becomes a pleasant one for you all.”

  
A chorus of “Of course, Lord Tenshouin,” and, “Do take care, Lord Tenshouin,” and, “Have a good night, Lord Tenshouin,” rings out in the ballroom. With slow, shaky steps, Eichi exits and allows his servants to escort him to his bedroom. He dismisses all his servants as soon as he can. 

And with that, he’s finally alone. 

“Fufu… Fufufu…“

Another successful escape. His family wants to constantly host balls in his name so he can hurry up and find a partner before he dies? Fine. There’s nothing he can do about that. But they have another thing coming if they think he’ll actually _stay._

The moon outside his window calls to him. It’s a beautiful night, a night that would be absolutely wasted if he spent it dancing with some duplicitous, greedy nobles only feigning interest in him to inherit the Tenshouin name. He’s an ideal marriage candidate to them, after all: rich _and_ going to die soon. What more could you want from a husband?

He unties his stuffy cravat and throws it onto the floor with disdain, undoing the top few buttons of his dress shirt while he’s at it. Already, it’s so much easier to breathe. He’s actually in quite good condition tonight -- it’s truly the ideal time to sneak out for a little adventure. 

He pushes open the window, making as little noise as possible. Then, he steps out onto the tree branch directly under it with practised ease. From there, it’s simply a matter of climbing down until he reaches freedom.

The air outside of the stuffy ballroom is indescribably sweeter. His mood instantly lifted, he hums a little tune as he walks into the Tenshouin estate’s garden. There won’t be anyone there to hear him, anyway. 

However, as he approaches the fountain, he spots another shadowed figure in the darkness. How curious... Could someone else have escaped the party like he did? The closer he approaches, the more details he can make out; he notices that the silhouette is actually dancing. Curiouser and curiouser. Eichi moves even closer, drawn in by the alluring, fluid movements that almost seem to melt into the darkness.

In the slivers of moonlight that filter through the trees, Eichi notices that the dancing silhouette appears to be male. His silver hair glows as it basks in the moonlight, making it look ethereal, almost fairy-like. In fact, he looks like something that came from the moon itself -- celestial, beautiful, practically luminescent. Eichi involuntarily sucks in a breath. Abruptly, the mysterious man stops dancing and turns to face him.

“Hey, who’s there…!?” The man snaps brusquely in stark contrast to his elegant appearance. The refreshing lack of decorum makes Eichi chuckle.

“I mean you no harm,” he says, lifting his hands amusedly as he steps into a stream of moonlight. He watches as the man’s face quickly morphs from an expression of hostility, to shock, to disdain.

“Ugh, aren’t you the Tenshouin scion? What are you even doing here?”

His frank irreverence is a lovely break from the vapid platitudes Eichi is always inundated with. He can’t help but wish to converse with the man more.

“Indeed, I am. And isn’t it only good manners to introduce yourself first before asking the other party to?”

“Isn’t it only good manners to actually attend the ball held in your name?”

“Isn’t it only good manners to actually attend the ball you were invited to?” Eichi quips, already enjoying this more than he should. “Well, at any rate, it’s quite clear that neither of us care much for manners. I’d still like to know your name, though. If not for the sake of etiquette, for the sake of satisfying my own personal desire.”

The moonlit man squints at him for a while, as if trying to see through him. After a while, though, he sighs and simply says, “Sena. Izumi Sena.”

“...Sena,” Eichi hums, running through the mental dictionary of noble houses he was indoctrinated with years ago, “Ah, yes, I recognize the name. You called me a scion with such spite earlier, but are you not one, yourself?”

“That’s _precisely_ why I said the word with such spite,” he huffs.

“Fufu. I think we’ll get along quite splendidly.”

“And why, exactly, would I want to get along with you?”

“Well, it’s rather difficult dancing alone, for one.” Almost instantly, a red flush rises to Izumi’s cheeks. The endearing color, along with the heady cocktail of adrenaline and clear night air, makes Eichi want to be a little daring. 

“You saw that?”

“Why, yes. I must say, you were quite enrapturing.” Impulsively, he reaches out and takes Izumi’s hand, which is pleasantly warm in contrast to his. In a smooth movement telling of his years of ballroom dancing lessons, he dips Izumi and pulls him into a waltz.

“Hey!” Izumi lets out a rather ungentlemanly noise, followed by a very ungentlemanly string of curses. “What exactly do you think you’re doing?!”

“You looked like you needed a partner.” Judging from how Izumi’s face grows a shade darker, the double entendre isn’t lost on him. The more embarrassed he gets, the more Eichi feels the need to continue teasing him.

“I was perfectly fine, _thank you very much,_ ” Izumi growls. He tries to step on Eichi’s foot, but the blond manages to dodge in the nick of time. “If you’re so desperate to dance with someone, why don’t you go and dance with one of the ninnies that you invited?”

“My, my. Jealousy isn’t a becoming look on you, dear Izumi.” 

The silver-haired man sputters with indignance. Making the most of the short period he lets his guard down, Eichi continues the dance, spinning Izumi around the moonlit garden. Involuntarily, he finds himself laughing. What is this feeling in his chest...? He feels so light, almost as if he’s floating, and he absolutely loves it.

“Don’t you dare think I’ll just let you continue doing whatever you please,” Izumi huffs, and Eichi expects him to pry his hands away. What he does, instead, though, is dip Eichi in revenge. “You’re irredeemably impertinent, having me dance the _supporting_ role like that.”

“Me, impertinent? That’s quite rich, coming from you.” That almost gets a laugh out of him -- Eichi can see the corners of his lips twitch.

“Well, I’ll admit that you’re almost decent at dancing.”

“You’re not so bad, yourself. Did you also take lessons?”

“Of course. As if the heir to the Sena name would be allowed to dance poorly. Well, it isn’t as if I don’t enjoy dancing, though.”

“By which you mean you _do_ enjoy it, correct? Isn’t it tiring being so dishonest all the time?” As punishment for his words, Izumi suddenly dips Eichi again, and grins sadistically at how the blond finally blushes as he’s caught off guard.  
  


“Well, dancing _is_ quite… fun, I suppose. To just lose yourself to the music, to not care about anything else but the way your body moves.” As if to prove his statement, Izumi carries out the next few dance steps with clear relish, a soft smile on his face. 

“Yes, I absolutely agree. At least when you dance, there isn’t any need to keep in mind all the dreadful rules of etiquette. Like so,” Eichi smirks as he sticks his foot under Izumi’s just enough to make the other stumble. Once again, he takes the reins, whirling Izumi around. 

“Y-You…! How dare you!” Izumi fumes, looking like he’s ready to try and stomp on Eichi’s foot again.

“Ah, it’s a cruel, unforgiving world we live in, dear Izumi. You should constantly have your guard up.” The dance moves pull them closer, to the point that Eichi can almost whisper the words in his ears.

“I could say the exact same to you!” Without warning, Izumi lifts Eichi up, twirling him in the air before finally setting him back down.

“Ahahaha!” At the sudden weightlessness that overtakes him, Eichi can’t help but let out a giddy laugh. It rings out in the garden like the twinkling of bells. Oh, when was the last time he had ever laughed so open heartedly like that…? 

“And what are _you_ laughing at?” Izumi huffs with faux-irritation. He can’t help the fact that his words are quickly losing their edge.

“Fufu. I was just thinking that --” _I’ve somehow opened up more to you within mere minutes than I have with anyone else in years --_ “You’re not a very gracious loser.”

“Of course not. How can I be a gracious loser when I never lose?”

“You know, if you don’t wish to be teased, you ought to make yourself less tease-able.”

“Hah? And exactly _what_ does that even mean?” 

“It means you’re cute.”

Izumi almost stumbles again, though this time without any prodding from Eichi. Well, not of the physical kind, at least. But a true dancer never stops midway. After circling around the courtyard, they end up in the middle again, bathed in the moonlight once more. 

“You’re incredibly, terribly, _absolutely_ annoying.” Once again, the steps lead him to dip Eichi. Once again, his voice doesn’t have the edge he wishes it would. Eichi chuckles softly.

“And? What are you going to do about that?”

Eichi looks up at Izumi, his face only inches away. He watches the way the moonlight shines on Izumi’s eyelashes, the way they sparkle differently with every little movement he makes. He notices the way Izumi bites down on his lip just a little.

Izumi watches the way the moonlight highlights Eichi’s hair, the way its strands look soft -- touchable -- in the soft lighting. He notices the way Eichi looks at him, his eyes just a little wide, almost in awe.

Dancing to a silent rhythm only they can hear, both their hearts beat faster. Together, they decide that the distance between their mouths should be promptly reduced. 

Lightly, almost like butterflies alighting, their lips meet in a kiss. It’s soft, chaste, both of them trying to pretend that they know what they’re doing. Even still, both of their hearts skip a beat in unison. As they part, they both have to try and suppress the blushes on their faces, gathering up any scraps of composure they can manage as they try to pridefully act like the kiss didn’t actually affect them as much as it did.

“A-At least that made you shut up,” Izumi says after he finally regains his voice.

“...Well, not for long,” Eichi singsongs, as he twirls Izumi around again. This time, it’s Izumi who laughs.

Their bodies continue to move in synchrony together to a beat privy only to the two of them. Together, they dance and dance and dance, pushing and pulling like the waves, ‘till the end of the silver night. 


End file.
